


Eyes to Behold

by TimeTraveller777



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Eyes, The Beholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTraveller777/pseuds/TimeTraveller777
Summary: Um it talks about eyes? This is my first fic... Ever... So I really hope it's ok, I usually just do editing, so please leave me a comment on what you think or whatever. Sorry it's kinda short, I haven't really been able to work up my writing length yet.. thanks for reading uwu!!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Eyes to Behold

**Author's Note:**

> Um it talks about eyes? This is my first fic... Ever... So I really hope it's ok, I usually just do editing, so please leave me a comment on what you think or whatever. Sorry it's kinda short, I haven't really been able to work up my writing length yet.. thanks for reading uwu!!

It started shortly after Jon's coma. Almost as if small sections of his arm had fallen asleep, numb to the touch and not quite there. He thought nothing of it, perhaps a side effect of being stuck for six months in the sort of scape that promotes terror and, after a while, numbness. 

Four weeks after, Jon begins to notice. The patches of numbness began to itch, as if there had been a swarm of mosquitoes that had spontaneously decided that mid January in London was a perfect time to give him brutal bites. 

The first eye cropped up on a Thursday morning before Jon was to head to the institute. He had been itching rather agressivly at the growing bump on his right forearm when he felt it move. Startled by the movement he looked down. Looking right back up was a single vibrant green eye, no bigger than about half an inch across, but blinking slowly up at him, seemingly confused. 

In a very uncomfortable rush of sensation through his body, he was suddenly looking up at his own face, directly from the eye of his arm. His face appeared worn looking and tired, but with a strange dark purple hue surrounding his head, as if a wispy halo was surrounding his head like clouds surrounding a mountain. 

And then there were the eyes. Like a strange vibrant green outline, hovering within the cloud of purple, staring deep and then fading in and out. Jon watched from his extra eye as his face turned from one of confusion to one of worry and the purple haze turned yellow. A personal emotion cloud, how nice. Suddenly that sensation came back, almost a dense feeling pressing in on all sides, before he was back to seeing through the eyes in his head. 

To this, Jon's response was to fall to the floor in a bout of dizzyness and panic that almost overwhelmed him. He staggered his way to the blocky couch in his flat and collapsed with his hands holding his head, pressing into his eyesockets. 

When he removed his hands his eyes stung in the bright morning light, and checked his arm again, he was not surprised to see the green eye, still blinking back. 

After stopping shortly in his washroom to check that the halo of emotion was no longer on display, nor the floating eyes, he changed quickly into a long sleeved shirt to cover his new guest. 

And so he started his way to work.


End file.
